Song in the Diner
by LetMeBeYourWings1995
Summary: Sam and Dean get a possible demon killing in the city of San Antonio who kills with song. (I swear it will be better than it sounds) But this demon is hiding and the brothers find a connection to a high school student who just moved to the town. How is this girl connected to the sing-a-long killings?


**So this is my new story. I always wondered what Supernatural would be like if it was a musical episode. Like Buffy or Psych. Here we go so hang on tight! P.S. I didn't know what other town to put so I used my hometown, San Antonio, Texas. This is before Dean gets the Mark of Cain and Sam isn't being a b-word. Sort of like after Metatron or like he never was there. I'll make Castiel an angel here because that baby of mine deserves his wings!**

Chapter one

There was never really any major trouble in San Antonio. Most of the turf wars between gangs had subsided to little flare ups here and there. It was a quiet and big town. Not hustling and bustling like New York, but still loud at times. The culture was rich. The culture had a past. Not many people liked to talk much, and others loved to fill in the silence. Either way, it was a great town to live in.

Karina Tailor sat in a booth in Denny's with her mother and her father. Her father, Devin Tailor, was a well-respected, conservative lawyer who ran his family as though he was still in the army. Madeline Tailor was a calm and quiet counselor for one of the schools in the NEISD district and did whatever her husband told her to do. They were a cookie cutter family, and they stood out from the rest of the San Antonians.

"Karina," Devin Tailor began as he dug into his country fried chicken. "How are your classes?" Devin Tailor could care less about the 'low education' she was receiving from the public schools, but decided to appear interested.

Karina put down her fork for her salad; her father wasn't one to wait for an answer especially when the person is about put food in his or her mouth. "I'm in the top ten percent. A lot of the colleges around Texas are offering me full rides."

Her father seemed impressed for the moment. "Remind me what your major is going to be?"

Karina looked at her mother who gave her a small nod to continue. Turning back to her father, she cleared her throat. "I'm going to be studying to be a professional musician." She stated proudly. Her father looked up at her before laughing aloud. Karina's self-esteem began to sink a little at other restaurant patrons slowly turned to see the display.

"A professional musician?" He asked when he got a breath in. "Why throw away your life to play at small functions and get little pay?"

"The San Antonio Symphony is interested in me." Karina tried. "They need a new clarinet player; one of their players is retiring."

"So you _are_ going to throw away your life for a hobby."

"Devin," Madeline intervened. "Karina is very set on this. Maybe you could show a little support?" Devin paused his eating and turned slowly to his wife.

"Are you questioning me?" He asked deadly. Madeline and Karina were silent. Today was such a good day and now it was going to be ruined. Devin Tailor, honorable discharge soldier/famous lawyer was not going to allow this disrespect of his moral and put down his fork. "Do you know what I have my purple heart for? For nearly dying protecting and following orders. I did not fight those _people_ to have my daughter and wife to team up against me and try to waste their lives with my hard earned money."

"We are-" Madeline tried.

"Shut up, bitch." He yelled at her. The restaurant patrons gasped silently and Devin turned to them all. "What are ya'll looking at? Looking into what isn't your business? And turn off that crap you people call music!" An Adele song was playing. The manager of the Denny's came over.

"Sir, I'm going to ask you to keep your voice down or you are going to have to leave."

Devin Tailor gave the manager the evil eye. "Do you know who I am? I am 1st Sergeant Devin Tailor. I went to war to protect all of you ungrateful bastards!"

As he was yelling at the people in the restaurant, Panic and the Disco's _I Write Sins not Tragedies_ came on at full volume.

"And I thought I said to turn down that crap music!" Mr. Tailor boomed. He turned to see his daughter and wife standing up and staring at him as though they were being possessed.

In unison, they began to sing. "_Oh, well imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor, And I can't help but to hear, No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words: "What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter,"And, yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."_

"What the-" Devin Tailor began before he was cut across the cheek. He cried out in pain and stared up at the manager who had the staff hog tie him to a circular table. "Untie me this instant." His daughter put a napkin in his mouth and got right in his face.

"_I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality. I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!" No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of..."_

_"Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved." _Sang his wife. "_Well this calls for a toast So, pour the champagne Oh! Well in fact, Well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved Well this calls for a toast, So, pour the champagne, pour the champagne"_

Chefs from the back brought forward the bubbling fry oil and Devin Tailor struggled against his bonds. He was trained to fight the enemy, but what could you do when the enemy were the same people you swore to protect. They gathered around him and held the fry oil above his body.

"NO, PLEASE!" He yelled out. They paid no head to his beggings and poured the oil all over him. He screamed bloody murder as his entire body was burnt. Then his wife and daughter brought out the steak knives and held them over his head still singing.

"_I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!" No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality._  
_ I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!" No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality again_." Mother and daughter sang out.

Devin Tailor was on his last plea. "Please." He whispered.

Without missing a beat from the last note they held on, mother and daughter stabbed him.

* * *

**Supernatural entrance (crackle, THUNDER, subsiding thunder, EEEEEEEeeeeEEEEEOOP!)**

* * *

Dean Winchester woke up to a pain in his lower back. It was just a bitter reminder of the last case and that he was getting older. Last case was another coven of witches that worked at an acupuncturist. Let's just say that the lower back and foot combo for just under fifty dollars was not something he would try again. He groaned as she walked to his bathroom in the Men of Letters bunker.

He washed up and entered the kitchen where Sam was eating a bowl of cereal in front of his computer. Dean gazed at the box. "Dude, Wheaties?"

Sam gave him one of his bitch faces before munching down on another spoonful. "No matter what the boxes say, those sugary cereals aren't healthy for you."

Dean shrugged. "I rather have that than something that tastes like cardboard shredded and dipped in milk. I call doing the shopping next week." He sat down and reluctantly poured himself a bowl of the cereal.

"Last time you did that, the sugar content in our pantry was enough to send a diabetic into a sugar coma." Sam retorted. "You remember Joey?"

Dean thought on the name as he chewed through the poor excuse of a cereal. "The dude with his girlfriend from the job in Nevada?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, he and Molly moved to Texas last year and think they found some demon activity. They sent a video of the encounter." He turned his computer to Dean and pressed play on the video. It was a video of the inside of a Jim's and the murder of a guy through a song and dance. Sam paused the video and stared at his brother. "Well?"

Dean nodded. "Well, I think people are taking High School Musical too seriously."

Sam gave him another face and Dean held up his hands and smiled. "Alright, we'll go take a look. But don't be thinking that I'll be singing a start to something new." Dean went to get his go bag and grabbed the keys to baby. Dean groaned as he sat down with his back still sore and his younger brother looked at him with concern.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" Sam asked and Dean scoffed.

"And let your tree hugging, cardboard eating fingers touch the wheel? No way Captain Boring."

"Dude, you must be sore from those witches. Let me take the wheel."

Dean sighed as he adjusted his rearview mirror. "Baby and I have a special bond and we don't have room for a third wheel."

"A car had four wheels, Dean." Sam pointed out.

Narrowing his eyes at his brother, Dean started the car. "All those years of school taught you that?" Sam scoffed in annoyance and turned to look out the passenger window as they began driving towards Texas.

**Ok...how is it? Hit me with your best shot. FIRE AWAY! I've had this idea swimming around for a while so I hope you guys like it!**

**XOXOXOXOX-LMBYW1995**


End file.
